Gargoyles: The Sorcerer's Apprentice
by JamesFames
Summary: Five years after peace had finally been settled between humans and gargoyles, but an old friend returns from stone sleep and seeks the Manhattan Clan, someone who Angela considers a very close friend. Hope you guys enjoy! Be sure to review!
1. Chapter 1

**I've been having this new story playing over and over in my head and I've been struggling with how to present it, but with some help and story advice from my good friend, Bluecatcinima, great guy by the way, I decided to give this story idea of mine a try. Hope you guys enjoy this new story and be sure to review! Helpful criticism is welcome!**

Gargoyles: The Sorcerer's Apprentice

Chapter One: Reawakening

It was a dark night in Manhattan, as a certain female gargoyle looked from the high ledge of the castle tower, overlooking the cityscape. At least two years have passed, since Thailog had vanished and the Quarrymen defeated and disbanded. Since then, the citizens of Manhattan were finally able to rest easy, knowing that such evil has dissipated from the world and were able to live in peace beside the gargoyles, accepting them as their protectors. The female gargoyle gazed at the cityscape, the moonlight shinning against her lavender skin, her brown flowing in the wind, her large wings wrapped around her like a cape, as she was perched on the ledge.

"Angela?"

She turned to see her father, Goliath, approach from the shadows. The years have been kind to him, as he showed little age, even after two years, so he seemed as strong as ever.

"Father," Angela replied, looking back at the cityscape "I was just admiring the city lights."

"It can be quite beautiful at times." Goliath nodded "There are some things that humans strive for, protecting beauty in some parts of the world for example."

"Yeah." Angela agreed, before looking back at her father "How are you and Elisa doing?"

"Elisa and I are doing quite well." Goliath smiled "We're thinking of conceiving a child soon."

"That's wonderful!" Angela smiled, before frowning "But what about mother? Any word from her?"

"I'm afraid not." Goliath sighed, shaking his head "We haven't spoken in years. I fear she may have given up on us entirely."

"I see." Angela frowned "I never thought that mother would hold such a grudge, even though we're finally at peace."

"That is her decision." Goliath declared "As long as she doesn't try anything to destroy the peace we fought for."

"Yeah." Angela sighed, before smiling "Anyways, I'll be heading to the museum with Elisa tonight."

"Excellent." Goliath smiled "Do have fun."

As Goliath left, Angela took off into the night, gliding through the night sky. She flew through the air, before finally arriving at the museum, where Elisa was waiting.

"Hello, Elisa." Angela smiled, landing beside her "How are you?"

"Doing good." Elisa smiled "These years have been quite interesting, haven't they? So much has changed since gargoyles have been accepted as a part of society."

"Indeed." Angela nodded "I'm glad that we were able to negotiate peace in the end."

"Anyways, how have you been, Angela?" Elisa asked "How have you and Broadway been?"

"Actually, we've broken up recently." Angela frowned "Too many disagreements."

"Oh. I'm so sorry." Elisa sighed "Hopefully, this museum trip will cheer you up."

"Yeah, you're right." Angela nodded "I always wanted to visit one of these."

The two entered the building, seeing the many historical artifacts in different casings, many artifacts from ancient times.

"So, what do you think?" Elisa asked.

"The artifacts are amazing." Angela remarked, admiring the artifacts "They remind me so much of my time in Avalon."

As they move on to other artifacts, Angela's attention was caught by two statues. One of them looked like a warrior, wearing what appeared to be holy armor, like a Templar, holding a shield and sword, standing in a defensive stance. The other statue looks like a mage, wearing a pair of boots, a set of robes, the bottom part of the robes reaching his knees, a pair of elbow length gloves, spikey hair, holding a katana in one hand and standing in a stance as if about to cast a spell with the other hand.

"Those statues," Angela gasped, before frowning "Samuel and Peter."

"You know those two?" Elisa asked.

"I do." Angela nodded, gazing at the statues "They were brothers, a long time ago. Back in Avalon, Peter was Knight-Captain of the Templar Order of Avalon, while Samuel was First Enchanter of the Circler of Magi and was once Magus' apprentice. Despite the tensions between the mages and Templars, the brothers were very close."

"They sound pretty close." Elisa mused "Have you been friends with them?"

"We were." Angela nodded, smiling "When I first met them, we quickly became friends. Peter appeared to be strict, serious, and always taking his position seriously, but outside his job, he's goofy and a very nice guy. Sam, on the other hand, always took his job seriously. But outside of his job, he's a funny trickster who tells silly puns."

"How close were you to them?" Elisa asked.

"As close as siblings." Angela declared "Peter always acted like the big brother, but I knew that Sam was always the older brother. Sam just happened to be shorter than Pete. As for Sam, things between me and him were much more…special."

"How so?" Elisa asked.

"He was…kind and understanding." Angela sighed softly, remembering the times she spent with this Samuel "He was smart, loyal and always determined to make a difference for gargoyles. He fought hard to help improve the strained relationship between humans and gargoyles, even after the Wyvern Massacre."

"He knew about that?" Elisa raised an eyebrow.

"He was there, even before the massacre, as he told me." Angela said "He was good friends with my father and the others. Broadway liked him because of their shared sense of humor, given how bad and silly his puns are. Brooklyn treated him like they were practically brothers. Lexington had trouble getting along with Sam, because Sam was a trickster, but they soon became good friends. Hudson taught Sam to use a sword, if Sam was ever in a situation where his magic wasn't enough. Bronx enjoyed being around Sam, especially when Sam takes him for walks. And Goliath? Sam always looked up to him as a father figure."

"And Demona?" Elisa asked "Any relation between those two?"

"He said that it was a mix of good and bad, when it came to the friendship between him and Demona." Angela shrugged "While he didn't agree with her views on humanity, they did agree with their desire to help our kind. They also tend to go hunting together. From what Sam told me in Avalon, he saw Demona as a big sister and used to respect her, like he did Goliath."

"What changed?" Elisa asked.

"After the Wyvern Massacre, a lot of things changed." Angela revealed, frowning "In Avalon, a few years after Sam and I declared our love for each other, one night, however, Peter was found dead in the town center. Sam was so devastated."

"Oh my." Elisa gasped, unsure of what to think "But, I don't understand what Peter's death have to do with Demona."

"Sam said he saw her, practically carrying the body." Angela said "She simply set Pete down in the grass and just flew off, not even offering an explanation for what happened. Sam assumed she had killed Peter. I just don't understand how or why."

"You doubt she actually did it?" Elisa asked.

"She didn't mind Peter at all, back at Castle Wyvern." Angela stated "Plus, Peter was always trying to be friends with her. She didn't mind of course, because he was always such a sweetheart."

"Perhaps there was a misunderstanding?" Elisa suggested.

"Maybe, but Sam didn't care." Angela sighed "Losing his brother was more than enough to light a fuse. So, one night, before I woke up from stone sleep, Sam snuck out one night. Assuming he went after her, I and some of my rookery siblings went looking for him, before arriving at an old church, deep in the forest, finding some bodies of dead Quarrymen members. Then, we found Sam in a terrible, bloody mess." A tear fell down her cheek "He was lying on the floor with a massive slash wound across his chest."

"Angela, I'm so sorry." Elisa frowned, wiping the tears from Angela's face "Were you able to heal him?"

"The wound was too deep." Angela sniffed, wiping what's left of the tears from her face "And magic wasn't enough to help, so in order to fully heal him, we cast a spell that puts him into stone sleep and left him in a cave, somewhere close to Avalon, where he would be safe."

"Did it really work?" Elisa asked "What if the spell affected him differently?"

"I'm not sure." Angela sighed "After all these years, I'm not even sure if he's still alive. I can't believe I was so foolish to forget about him."

"Don't blame yourself, Angel." Elisa soothed "It was a long time ago and you've been focused on current events. You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened in the past. And besides, I'm certain he still remembers you after all these years."

"I know, and you're right." Angela nodded "I just wish I could remember which cave he was left in."

 _Meanwhile…_

Somewhere, deep inside a cave close to Avalon, stood a statue similar to the one of the mage at the museum. It only stood at the end of the cave, as the sunlight shined through the small cracks of the cave overhead, the small rays of sunlight shining upon the statue. Then, the sun began to go down and once it did, the moon rose up in the sky, the rays of moonlight shining through the cracks and beaming against the statue, then the statues eyes began glowing, and as they glowed, cracked began appearing over the statues face and started spreading down its body, and with a bright glow, the stone shattered, a human taking its place. His robes were blue with some grey, his boots were brown, grey bandage wraps, light skin, white spikey hair and grey eyes.

Putting his katana in the sheath strapped to his back, he gazed at his hands, before making his way out of the cave, exiting in an open meadow, the wind breezing against his face, as he breathed in, before exhaling.

"Finally," He sighed, smiling "I'm awakened. I'm free."

He looked forward, seeing Avalon in the distance.

"I wonder what's changed, while I was gone." He wondered, as he began walking towards his new destination.

 **And there's the first chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this new story, this took me a while to get out, but here it is. Thanks for the support and stay tuned for the next chapter! Be sure to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Gargoyles: The Sorcerer's Apprentice

Chapter Two: Reunion

The next morning, or night in the gargoyles case, the moon shined over the city of Manhattan, as Angela gazed at the cityscape. Her thoughts wondered back to the statues at the museum, especially the one that looked like her friend, Samuel. She's been thinking about him since she saw it, and tries remembering some of the moments she spent with him, and luckily, she does…

 _Many years ago…_

A young Angela walked through the market, carrying a bag of apples, making her way to the castle. As she was walking, however, she heard something snap from behind. She quickly turned around, but there was nothing, except for a broken tree branch. She continued walking, unaware or a dark figure following her from the shadows. She kept walking, until she arrived at the bridge that leads to the castle.

"Made it." She thought to herself. "And not a single problem."

However, a hooded figure approaches from behind, Angela completely unaware of his approach, as he stepped close enough to whisper.

"Gargoyle." He whispered menacingly.

Angela immediately tensed, frozen with surprise and fear.

"Don't you know how to greet a new pal?" The figure said in a slow, monotone voice. "Turn around and shake my hand."

Angela slowly turned, facing the darkened stranger, who simply held out his hand, and she slowly reached and grabbed his hand…

Only for there to be a long, awkward fart sound, emitting upon contact.

"What the-" Angela gasped, jerking her hand away, looking at the stranger, who removed his hood, revealing to be Samuel, who only grinned.

"The old whoopy cushion spell in the hand trick!" He laughed, holding up his hand, which was covered in a pinkish-red glow, as he clenched his fist; the same fart sound emitted from it. "It's ALWAYS funny!"

As he howled with laughter at his prank, Angela looked at him with confusion, before joining him in laughter.

"Sam!" She laughed, playfully punching him in his stomach. "You funny bone!"

"Ah, you know me," Samuel declared, as his laughter slowed. "Always trying to make people laugh!"

"Even though your jokes are _bone_ dry." Angela joked.

"Haha! True!" Samuel smiled.

"But what're you doing outside the tower?" Angela asked. "I thought the mages weren't allowed to leave the tower?"

"We are." Samuel corrected with a shrug. "Just not too many at a time. Besides, I wanted to take this opportunity to see you again."

"Well, aren't you a sweetheart." Angela giggled, hugging him. "Still, I am glad to see you again. We barely have the time to see each other; it must be suffocating in that tower for you."

"It can be sometimes, yes." Samuel admitted, hugging her back. "Still, the role of First Enchanter is no laughing matter, but I could use a break."

"Speaking of such," Angela declared. "Does Pete know you're out of the tower?"

"He shouldn't, but you know him," Samuel sighed. "He always finds out eventually."

"SAMUEEEEEEEEEEL!"

"Like right now." Samuel sighed, as an armored Templar with short white hair approached them.

"There you are!" The Templar, Peter, growled, speaking in a Spanish accent, his hands on his hips.

"Sup, bro." Samuel grinned nervously.

"You know what 'sup', brother!" Peter declared sternly. "It's been eight days and you still haven't calibrated your new spells! What're you even doing?!"

"Hanging out with Angela?" Samuel deadpanned. "Besides, I think I earned the night out, eh?"

"Sam, there's no time for time off!" Peter declared angrily, stomping his foot. "What if the Vikings or any crazed mages try to attack! We need to be ready!"

"We're always ready, Peter." Angela frowned. "But don't you think I'd like to see two of my favorite people in Avalon?"

"Come on, bro, listen to her." Samuel insisted. "Besides, you know how cramped it can be in that tower. Plus, we mages work just as hard as the Templars. Especially me."

"Like you can say that, you lazybones!" Peter shouted angrily, stomping his foot once again. "All you do is sit and boondoggle! You get lazier and lazier every day!"

"Hey, take it easy." Samuel frowned. "I've gotten a _**ton**_ of work done today." He then grinned, as he turns and winks at the audience. "A _skele-_ _ **ton**_."

Suddenly, a drum set and symbols were heard in the background, after the joke was told.

"SAM!" Peter scowled angrily.

"Come on, bro." Samuel chuckled. "You're smiling."

"I am and I hate it!" Peter growled, before sighing. "Why can't you take anything seriously?"

"He has a point, Sam." Angela agreed, winking slyly at Samuel. "After all, Peter's been working hard. You should try following his example."

"Yeah, you're right, Angel." Samuel shrugged, smirking. "After all, he seems to be working himself…" He turns towards the audience and shrugs. "down to the bone."

The same drum and symbols were once again, after the joke was told.

"Ugh!" Peter grunted, before saying. "Enough. We must return to the tower at once, before Hunter starts getting suspicious."

"Can't you guys stay for a bit longer?" Angela pouted. "Please? I rarely get to see you guys on most days."

"Come on, bro, listen to her." Samuel insisted. "Besides, we rarely get a break from the tower."

"Ugh, fine." Peter sighed, giving in. "But we must return soon, or Hunter will be very angry."

"Don't worry, bro." Samuel assured. "It won't take _that_ long."

The trio then approached the castle and entered, making their way to the throne room, where Princess Katherine waited.

"Hello, Angela." The princess smiled. "I see you had no problem getting what I asked for?"

"Yes, your highness." Angela nodded, holding up the bag. "Here the apples you asked for!"

"Excellent." Katherine smiled, before turning her attention to the two brothers. "And I assume you two had a hand in seeing her here safely?"

"Actually, it was Sam's idea!" Peter declared, before glaring at his brother.

"I thought it'd be nice to give her some company." Samuel defended, shrugging his shoulders.

"That doesn't give you the right to shirk your duties!" Peter snarled.

"Please, calm down, you two." Katherine insisted, turning to Samuel. "Samuel, your brother is right. You are the First Enchanter of the Circle of Magi, and I expect you to take your responsibilities seriously."

"I know." Samuel sighed.

"And Peter," She continued, turning her gaze to the Templar. "You should try not to take everything so seriously. Hunter and Tom can handle the security of the city and will call for your assistance if needed."

"Yes, milady." Peter frowned, bowing.

"And besides, you two have plenty of time, before you must return to the tower." Katherine declared. "I've already informed Hunter that you two are spending time with Angela."

"As you wish, milady." Peter nodded, bowing.

"Of course." Samuel nodded, simply shrugging.

"Now, go have fun, you three." Katherine smiled. "And don't worry about Hunter, I'll take care of him."

And with that, the trio departed, making their way to the palace garden, where a garden grew, with many kinds of flowers blooming.

"A lovely night, wouldn't you agree, brother?" Samuel asked, trying to start a friendly conversation.

"Yes, I suppose it is." Peter nodded. "Actually, every night is always beautiful!"

"But a night of a shooting star is _always_ the best." Angela smiled.

As if on cue, the trio saw a light shoot across the sky.

"Like that one!" Angela declared, folding her hands together. "If you make a wish, before it disappears, it might come true!"

"You don't say." Samuel thought, closing his eyes and folding his hands together.

"Well, I'll be." Peter gasped, doing the same.

After several minutes, the shooting star vanished from the sky.

"So, did you guys make a wish?" Angela asked, looking at the two brothers.

"I did." Peter declared. "What about you, Samuel?"

"No. Can't tell you." Samuel said bluntly, with that same grin. "It won't come true otherwise."

"Well, it's wishful thinking, I guess." Peter shrugged.

"By the way, it's almost time for sunrise." Angela said. "We should call it a night, for now."

"Yes. Hopefully, we will have more time tomorrow." Peter declared, before turning to Samuel. "Are you coming?"

"In a bit, bro." Samuel shrugged. "I want to stay a bit longer with Angela. Don't worry, I'll be along soon."

"Very well." Peter sighed, as he made his way to the exit, before stopping to turn back to them. "Also, Sam, about your spell calibrations?"

"Yes?" Samuel cocked his head slightly to the right.

"Try putting more…" Peter smirked slyly. "'Backbone' into it!"

Peter then laughed a sort of 'nyeh heh heh' laugh, before leaving the garden, before coming back giving one last 'heh', before finally leaving.

"Well, that was strange." Samuel said bluntly, before turning to Angela. "But really, how are you, Angel?"

"Sam, a lot has been on my mind recently." Angela frowned. "And I feel that you and Peter are the only ones who can answer my questions."

"You don't say?" Samuel mused. "Like what?"

"I've been wondering what your past life was like." Angela declared. "You speak quite often of this place called Castle Wyvern."

"Me and my brother have always grown up there." Samuel shrugged. "We talk about it, whenever we get the chance."

"Maybe you can tell me about your experiences?" Angela suggested. "I'd like to know what the people were like there."

"Tell you what, how about we pick this up tomorrow night?" Samuel proposed. "We don't have a lot of time, before the sun comes up."

"Okay." Angela nodded. "I look forward to talking with you about it."

"No problem." Samuel smiled, making his way to the exit, before turning back to her. "Sleep tight, kid." He then winked at her. "Someone _really_ cares about you."

After he left, Angela felt her heart skip a beat, after hearing what he said.

"Wow." Angela smiled, blushing. "I can't wait to talk to you again."

She went up to the balcony and took her spot, as the sun came up and she turned to stone.

 _Present…_

Angela sat on the balcony, sighing blissfully at the memory.

"Hey, Angel."

She turned to see Broadway, who seems almost the same as he did those years ago.

"Broadway." Angela smiled, halfheartedly. "Hey."

"Listen, I wanted to apologize for the way things went down." Broadway said. "It shouldn't have ended like that, or ever, actually."

"Broadway, it's okay." Angela assured. "I've already forgiven you. I don't hold grudges."

"I know, but I want you to know how sorry I am." Broadway said. "And I want you to know that I'll always be your friend. Always."

"Thanks, Broady." Angela smiled, hugging him. "Friends always."

After that, Broadway left, leaving Angela to her thoughts.

"I wonder if Sam's okay." She sighed. "It's been such a long time…"

 _Meanwhile…_

Close to Avalon, Samuel was approaching the city gate, looking upward.

"Guard!" Samuel shouted. "Open the gate!"

"Who's there?" A gruff voice is heard, before a guard looked down the ramparts, before gasping at the sight of Samuel. "Sam?! Is that you?!"

"It's been a long time, guardsman." Samuel declared. "I need to see the princess!"

"Right away!"

The gate then rose up, allowing Samuel to enter the city, taking in the atmosphere.

"Ah, Avalon." Samuel sighed. "It's good to be back."

He made his way through the market, before seeing one person and a gargoyle he recognized.

"Hunter! Guardnia!" He called.

The two turned to him and gasped.

"Samuel?!" The human called Hunter, an armored Templar, with red hair and golden eyes, gasped. "Is that actually you?!"

"It's been such a long time!" The gargoyle declared. "You look almost the same… even in height."

Guardnia was a large gargoyle, the same height as Broadway, she was grey skinned, had red eyes, blonde hair, and her wings were large and harder than stone, but because of the muscle in her wings, she can't really fly.

"Well, it's been a while." Samuel chuckled. "What's changed?"

"A lot, actually." Hunter sighed. "We were attacked by the crazed archmage, the weird sisters, outlaws, the list goes on."

"I see." Samuel nodded. "Was anyone harmed?"

"Not many. We had help from Goliath, actually." Guardnia declared, before frowning. "But many good men and women were lost in the chaos. Even the Magus sacrificed himself to stop the weird sisters, however."

"So much death, for so little gain." Samuel sighed, shaking his head.

"Katherine would surely want to know that you've returned." Hunter declared. "Come one, let's hurry."

The trio then made their way to the palace, entering the garden, where Katherine and Tom were, sitting on a bench together.

"Your majesty!" Hunter called, him and Guardnia making their way to them.

"Hunter. Guardnia." Katherine smiled, looking towards them. "How are you?"

"Much better, cause we brought someone home!" Guardnia declared.

"Hey, guys." Samuel waved, receiving a gasp from both Tom and Katherine.

"Samuel?!" Tom gasped in surprise. "It's you, isn't it?!"

"Yep." Samuel shrugged. "Back in blue, as they say."

"This is wonderful news!" Katherine smiled, clasping her hands together. "We must inform the others of your arrival! Everyone will want to know that you've returned!"

"Indeed!" Tom declared happily. "You must be hungry, my friend!"

"I could eat, sure." Samuel shrugged lazily.

"Excellent!" Katherine declared. "Come."

After preparing a practical festival dinner, everyone feasted on their meals. But Samuel was hesitant, however, when a plate of spaghetti was placed in front of him.

"Is everything alright, Samuel?" Gabriel asked him, noticing Samuels down mood.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Samuel lied, snapping out of his trance. "Just remembering the first time my bro discovered spaghetti."

"I see what you mean." Gabriel nodded.

After the feast, Samuel and Katherine took a walk around the city, greeting the other citizens who are glad to see him. Afterwards, the two returned to the palace, the two walking through the garden.

"It's good that you have returned, Samuel." Katherine declared. "So much has changed, while you were gone."

"I appreciate the hospitality," Samuel nodded, before frowning. "But I cannot stay."

"Why?" Katherine frowned. "Where do you intend to go?"

"I intend to find Angela." Samuel declared. "I must know if she's okay."

"She is safe and well in America." Katherine declared. "Sam, you mustn't concern yourself with Angela."

"It's been thousands of years, princess." Samuel stated. "I think she would like to know that I'm alive and well."

"It's been so long." The old princess protested. "I doubt she'd recognize you."

"There's no way she'd forget me." Samuel denied. "Our bond is much stronger than you think. She must be thinking of me right now."

"Are you sure about this?" Katherine asked. "You're not really, as they say, 'up to date' with current events."

"I'll learn as I go." Samuel shrugged. "Goliath did the same, didn't he?"

"This is different." Katherine declared. "He had a lot of terrible and challenging trails to face."

"Then I'll face them, just like he did." Samuel declared confidently. "If Goliath can handle it, then so can I."

The elder princess thought for a moment, before sighing.

"Very well." She nodded. "You remind me of Goliath sometimes."

Before making the preparations, Samuel made his way to the Hollow Hill, where the Magus was laid to rest, alongside King Arthur, to pay his respects.

"Been a while, since we last spoke, eh Magus?" Samuel smiled, addressing the grave of his former teacher. "I heard how you sacrificed yourself to save Avalon. For what it's worth, I'm sorry for not being there when I should have and I hope you rest in peace."

He then turned his attention to the grave next to it; the grave of his brother, Peter.

"Hey, bro." Samuel smiled weakly. "Sorry I took my sweet time coming home. Had a lot going on, you know?"

He couldn't help but let a tear run down his cheek.

"For what it's worth, bro, I'm sorry for a lot of things." Samuel sighed. "Except for the jokes, no regrets about _that_." He chuckled slightly, before frowning again. "But seriously, I hope you're at peace, wherever you are now."

Using his magic, he made a bouquet of flowers appear from thin air and placed it on the grave, then turned to leave.

 _A few hours later…_

After some preparation, Samuel and Katherine meet at the gates, with some of the citizens and gargoyles meeting them there.

"Whelp, guess this is goodbye, everyone." Samuel declared.

"Aw, do you really have to go so soon?" One of the citizen children asked.

"Yeah, we'll miss you, Sam." One of the gargoyles frowned.

"I know, it's sudden." Samuel shrugged lazily. "Maybe I'll come back, maybe I'll visit, maybe…I don't know. Who knows what fate has in store for us?"

"But before you leave," Katherine declared. "Allow me to send some protectors to guide you along your journey."

As she said that, Hunter and Guardnia approached, before bowing to her.

"You guys are coming too?" Samuel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course." Guardnia nodded. "Someone has to make sure you get to your destination safely."

"And keep you out of trouble." Hunter added.

"Why, Hunter," Samuel smirked. "I didn't think you care."

"Don't be ubsurd." Hunter scoffed. "As Knight-Commander, it's my job to make sure mages like you stay out of trouble."

"Whatever you say." Samuel chuckled.

"Before you go, a small gift for you." Katherine declared, pulling out a red scarf. "A scarf similar to your brothers. He'd want you to have it."

"Thank you, your majesty." Samuel nodded, taking the scarf and wrapping it around his neck. "I'll wear it with pride."

"Stay safe, Samuel." Katherine said, hugging Samuel. "The road you walk will not be an easy one."

And with that, the trio of Samuel, Guardnia and Hunter left the city, making their way to the edge of the island, as the boatman rowed up to them in a large boat.

"Going across the water, travelers?" He asked.

"Yes." Hunter nodded. "To Manhattan, if you will."

"Of course, my friends." The boatman nodded. "Just give me a moment."

The boatman waved a hand and a portal appeared, and the trio boarded the boat and the boatman rowed, entering the portal.

 _Meanwhile…_

In an undisclosed location, an armored knight stood before a fireplace, gazing at the crackling flames, as a messenger entered the room.

"Sir." The messenger declared. "Our scouts have reported that the mage has awakened from stone sleep and is on his way to America."

"The armored knight only nodded his masked face in response.

"We, however, have come up with a solution." The messenger declared, moving to the side.

Then, a cloaked stranger entered the room.

"The Spanish Crows send their regards." The stranger spoke in a Spanish accent.

There was only a moment of silence, as the armored knight simple nodded and waved him off. The Spanish stranger only nodded and left the room, no doubt to accomplish his task.

 **And here's the new chapter! I hope you guys are liking this story so far. Be sure to review!**


End file.
